


Attention Please?

by BananaSixteen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Less than 400 words, M/M, Short Drabble, commissioned art~, no beta we die like men, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen
Summary: It couldn’t be that great of a game unless it had triangles then maybe,just MAYBE Misumi would forgive him for ignoring him a little.Misumi thinks Itaru gives too much attention to his games~(this is so short i- if you read it thanks)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Attention Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this like last month halfway then forgot about it till today so HAHA, sorry if it doesn't make sense but I hope you appreciate the art I got commissioned to go with it! Artist: @natnatdraw on Twitter! Let's hope I can keep up with this week haha

Misumi hopped through the window, “Itaruuuuu~”. Itaru was laying on the couch in his usual attire of a yellow jacket and sweatpants. He seemed concentrated on the game in front of him as he was playing, only giving a short wave of his arm momentarily to show he had heard Misumi call his name before going back to his game. 

Misumi walked over to see Itaru laying on his back staring up at his Switch, not showing any attention to Misumi. Misumi draped himself on top of Itaru, laying his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Itaruuuuuu~”. Again, Itaru gave no real reply other than a grunt as he messed up a combo in his game.

Misumi buried his face in Itaru’s stomach saying in a muffled voice,“Itaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu~”. Itaru moved slightly due to it feeling ticklish but still kept his eyes on his Switch. 

At this point, Misumi felt slightly annoyed and a little jealous of Itaru’s game. It couldn’t be that great of a game unless it had triangles then maybe,just MAYBE Misumi would forgive him for ignoring him a little.  


Itaru sat up still playing, focusing intently as his thumbs moved rapidly across the buttons making combos. Misumi pouted while shimmying himself in between the couch and his gamer. He wrapped his hands around his waist, laying his chin on his shoulder just watching the screen flash with different colors and words as Itaru’s thumbs moved swiftly. 

As time passed, he closed his eyes just relaxing into Itaru’s back. Itaru paused his game to look back to see Misumi falling asleep.

“Misumi, wake up. Sleep on the bed.” Itaru slightly shaking his boyfriend, “Heeyyy Sumi wake up, your neck is gonna hurt.” Itaru let go of his Switch to try and shake Misumi a little harder. 

Only for Misumi to wake up, snatching the Switch and jumping behind the couch, “Oi!! You were just faking falling asleep?!” Misumi just giggled in return, “Let’s play tag, Itaru~” “Wha-” But, Misumi was already running off out of the room with Switch in hand with Itaru running very slowly behind him.


End file.
